Little By Little
by LexaGold
Summary: Porque si tuviese que mirar hacia atrás, lo habría hecho todo de la misma manera. Y eso incluía, sin lugar a dudas, a ellos dos. OneShot sobre Raven y su eterna relación con Charles y Erik.


**Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen. Yo sólo los uso para matar el tiempo.**

Esto es un culebrón en toda regla. Intenté hacer algo romántico, y todo se salió de control y acabé haciendo un melodrama de las novelas de la tarde en una serie de algo semejante a viñetas

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Melodrama hasta bajo las piedras, algo de OoC y cosas tirando a emo.

—¿En serio te llamas Raven **(1)** _?_

Están ocultos bajo las sábanas. Charles sostiene una linterna y el libro sobre dragones que tiñe el aire con el olor característico de las hojas antiguas. Están sentados uno al lado del otro, la tibieza de su cuerpo acariciándola a través del pijama. Es de madrugada y la mansión tiene ése aire lacónico de los grandes hogares rotos, con sus rincones oscuros y pasillos interminables que se entrelazan de forma imponente.

Los ojos azules brillan como sólo ellos pueden hacerlo, con algo que es tan propio que no podría visualizarlo en nadie más. No aceptarán quedarse sin respuesta. El miedo de resultarle desagradable la hace removerse sobre los almohadones. —. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Él le regala una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos que la hacen creer que, en definitiva, Charles es un poco raro. Frunce el ceño y su pecoso rostro se contrae en el gesto extraño que coloca cada vez que piensa cómo poner sus ideas en palabras. Bien, tal vez sea más que _un poco._ Tal vez se deba a que en realidad, su estilo no sea _hablar._ Al final, el castaño acaba rindiéndose y en su mente resuena un " _Pienso que te queda genial"_ que la hacen preguntarse a qué rayos se refiere.

No debe ser algo muy halagador.

— Eres un bobo _._ — Le dice, pretendiendo que ha comprendido su insulto, pero aún así se acurruca entre las mullidas almohadas y el sentimiento de no estar sola al que ha comenzado a acostumbrarse. " _Y tú una tonta"_ escucha, antes que él continúe con su relato sobre inmensos reptiles que custodian castillos fantásticos. Cierra los ojos y se deja acunar por el melodioso sonido que las letras hacen al abandonar sus labios. Lo escucha atentamente, no queriendo perderse una sola palabra.

Sus hombros chocan mientras las palmas se rozan sobre las frazadas. Toma su mano despacio, los dedos entrelazándose en un silencio dónde sólo queda su promesa de nunca separase de Charles.

* * *

— ¿Pero qué coño es eso?

El castaño está sentado frente al tocadiscos de su habitación. La pubertad ha ensanchado su espalda y endurecido sus rasgos, pero su mirada aún conserva el resplandor que poseen aquellos para los que no existen secretos. La ignora, concentrado en las apagadas notas que inundan la habitación y se deslizan bajo su piel como besos fantasmagóricos. Luce tan absorto como si lograra comprender, a fuerza de sus voces, lo que sienten sus vocalistas mientras cantan entre focos e instrumentos que no puede ver. A Raven le cuesta entender un poco la letra entre tanto acento británico, pero la enternece secretamente la nostalgia que irradian.

— No es un _eso_ — le reprocha después de un rato, sus ojos aún cerrados cuando habla—. Es _The Quarrymen_ _ **(2)**_

Nunca antes ha oído sobre ellos y, dado que Charles no es un experto en música, supone que él tampoco.

" _Voy a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, cualquier cosa que quieras"_ susurra un hombre de rostro desconocido. La gentil guitarra se mezcla con los versos anhelantes en un compás que hace dar un vuelco a su corazón.

 _Son buenos,_ se dice. Quizás más de lo que está dispuesta a reconocer.—. ¿De dónde sacas tanta basura británica?— Le dice, mitad en juego, mitad en serio.

No obtiene respuesta. Ambos saben que está mintiéndole, que la canción le ha gustado tanto como a él. Ni siquiera hace falta que husmeé dentro de su mente, pues no existe nada oculto si se trata de ellos dos. Por eso, no se sorprende en el momento en que le dice—: Se llama _In_ _spite of all the danger._ — Y su voz se pierde entre los acordes.

* * *

De pie frente al espejo, con unos ojos castaños solapando su amarillento color natural, ella es duramente consciente de poder ser cualquier persona que desee. Una sacerdotisa, una mendiga o la Reina de Inglaterra. No importa quién o que represente, puede cambiar a su imagen y semejanza sin esfuerzo alguno. Lo único que necesita es verlo, y ya está. La metamorfosis es parte de su ser, de todo aquello que conoce y conocerá alguna vez. Su condición cambiante es tan natural como lo es volar para las mariposas. Sólo que, bajo sus alas espléndidas su piel índigo continúan refulgiendo con fuerza.

El castaño le dice que posee una mutación inigualable. Puede sentir su admiración cada vez que su cuerpo se trasforma y frente a él se personifican figuras públicas. Forman lo que Charles ha bautizado con el patético nombre del _dúo diná_ mico, pretendiendo algunos días ser el dependiente de la tienda cercana para robar unas cuantas golosinas y cerveza.

Sabe que es poderosa y, siendo honesta, no necesita que alguien más se lo reconozca. De proponérselo, podría tomar el lugar de quién se le antojara sin pensarlo dos veces.

Lástima que el único que realmente no puede tomar, es el suyo propio.

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano pronto terminarán.

Están tumbados en el suelo del ático con el aroma a cigarrillos deslizándose a su al rededor al ritmo de MrSandman **(3).** Xavier acaba de cumplir diecisiete años y, aunque ella no conoce exactamente su fecha de nacimiento, supone que también debe rondar esa edad. Ya no leen historias ni construyen fuertes, pero sus manos continúan rozándose sobre el piso en su juramento de protección mutua. Le habla de Oxford, de lo maravilloso que es la evolución y lo mucho que le apasiona la ciencia. De cuánto desea largarse de la mansión y no regresar. El humo se mezcla con el olor de la madera vieja a la par que un sentimiento le oprime el pecho.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo les quedará juntos?_

Las horas se escurren con prisa mientras conversan de todo y de nada, aceptando la compañía del otro como algo propio e intrínseco. Charles posa su palma sobre la suya y empieza a dibujar círculos imaginarios con lentitud, sopesando lo que dirá. La piel arde allí donde él la toca, enviando corrientes en forma de escalofríos que le atraviesan por completo. Aún frunce el ceño, pero sus facciones han perdido el brillo infantil.

Su cuerpo se gira en búsqueda del suyo con cierta timidez, los ojos azules escudriñando sus rasgos sin decir una palabra. Los dedos gentiles se detienen y el calor que desprende el castaño golpea sus mejillas en un fuerte sonrojo. Está tan cerca que habría podido tocarlo de haber sido su intención. No lo hace, porque está aguardando, como ha venido haciendo desde hace mucho, a que él le pida que lo acompañe. Que le pregunte si desea ir a Inglaterra.

Pero Xavier sólo devuelve su mirada al techo mientras el calor de su mano la abandona, dejando la vía libre para la soledad y lo único que llega a sus oídos son las Chordettes pidiendo un sueño a un hombre que nunca aparece.

 _Cobarde,_ grita en su mente con fuerza, queriendo maldecir alto hasta que el otro pueda escucharla tal como si se lo hubiese escupido en la cara.

 _Eso es lo que es, un jodido cobarde._

A pesar que no se ha movido, que entre ellos sigue existiendo la misma miserable distancia, Raven lo siente alejarse un poco más cada vez. Él comienza de nuevo su monólogo, exclamando sin el entusiasmo de antes lo increíbles que son las mutaciones. Y ella, con sus escamas recibiendo los rayos de Sol de las dos de la tarde, desearía darle la razón.

Pero no puede.

* * *

Charles se va la primavera siguiente dejando atrás el espantoso disco de The Quarrymen y el libro de dragones. La sonrisa que tiene cuando le promete que escribirá todos los días perdura en su mente durante más tiempo del que quiere reconocer. La certeza de que le está mintiendo, también.

 _In spite of all the danger_ se repite durante toda la noche en su cabeza incluso después de quedarse dormida .

* * *

El tiempo sin Xavier transcurre lento, pausado entre las tardes soporíferas de los domingos. Ha comenzado a tomarle gusto a la pintura, pues el arte en sí mismo se le antoja precioso, digno de la admiración más pura. Los lienzos son una extensión de su propio cuerpo, permaneciendo impávidos a la espera que los moldee a su retorcido antojo.

 _Maggie Mae_ le acaricia la espalda dejando un rastro de vello erizado, su mano intentado reproducir el rostro hermoso de ésa mujer rubia que vio en la parada de autobuses. La música susurrante se funde en el mundo privado que el aroma a pintura fresca y voces frenéticas han creado para ella, mientras se permite a si misma fantasear con su silueta de pie frente a un mundo que no la mira como si se tratase de una abominación.

Cierra los ojos, respirando despacio. Sintiendo la habitación girar a su al rededor lentamente, casi con la suavidad de una canción de cuna. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, los dedos que sostienen la dura madera son tan pálidos como los que están plasmados sobre el lienzo.

* * *

Tiene cerca de veintidós años la tarde en que vuelve a ver la cabellera alborotada y el rostro pecoso que no consigue desdibujarse con el tiempo. No es así como lo esperaba. Habría querido estar molesta, actuar desinteresada ante quien la ha dejado atrás. Pero ya no son niños, y su rabia infantil ha sido aplacada por la emoción de volver a ver al ser amado. Así que le sonríe desde lo más profundo y, antes de que cualquiera pueda darse cuenta, se funden en un abrazo largamente anhelado.

Posa su cabeza en el robusto hombro, como si ése fuese su lugar por derecho, enterrando la nariz en su clavícula para llenarse del olor a pino que impregna su piel. Sigue usando el mismo perfume que cuando se marchó, del tipo barato que ella solía regalarle. Sabe que puede comprarse uno muchísimo mejor, pero no lo hace. Porque, al final, Charles siempre ha sido un sentimental. Los labios secos le besan la frente con una ternura que evapora los días separados. Sonríe contra su cuello, siendo inundada de tanta calidez que teme pueda reventar de un momento a otro.

Es el tipo de abrazo por el que se podría dar toda una vida.

Ha pensado en lo que le diría en el momento en que volviesen a verse. En cómo le reprocharía por las cartas que no envió, pero no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo. En cambio, se queda en silencio, atrapada entre Xavier y sensación de estar flotando, de ser otra vez pequeña y liviana.

—Parece que me extrañaste.—Le dice en un tono zalamero que ha adquirido en la Universidad.

Y Raven sonríe, a sabiendas que él no puede verla desde donde está—Sólo un poco.

* * *

El día en que lo ve llegar, enfundado en un suéter gris de cuello alto y luciendo mucho más alejado del presente de lo que cualquiera podría estar, tiene la inquietante sensación de que Charles está cometiendo el error de su vida.

No es que Erik le desagrade. Es un hombre soberbio y terco, demasiado serio para que alguien como ella pueda evitar tener cierto recelo. Rehuye de todo aquel que intenta acercársele más de lo necesario como si le fuese a contagiar la lepra. Pero existe un matiz en su rostro apático, en sus ojos pálidos que la observan maravillados la ocasión en que sus escamas se muestran, que la obligan a mirarlo a escondidas cuando piensa que nadie lo nota.

Los días en la Mansión transcurren rápidos, llenos del frenético espíritu juvenil que parece salpicar a cada uno de ellos. Las palabras sobre convivencia de su hermano parecen estar bajo cada piedra, tomando más fuerza entre aquellos que las creen plenamente. La acechan de tal manera que acaba planteándose la posibilidad de que tenga razón. Que quizás ellos son las piedras angulares que sentarán las bases para un mundo distinto. Uno mejor.

Hasta el momento en que se da cuenta que Hank ocultando su pelaje a toda costa.

 _¿Acaso sólo hay lugar para las mutaciones bonitas en ése mundo?_

 _¿Por qué tienen que ser sólo ellos quienes deban ocultarse?_

Las palabras de Charles son esperanzadoras pues tienen el tinte de los sueños sin cumplir. Están impregnadas de las lágrimas derramadas a media noche y los reclamos hechos a rostros sin nombre. Y ella se deja la piel intentando verlo con la sencillez que él lo hace, tratando de caminar entre tropiezos en unos zapatos que no han conocido el desprecio humano por lo distinto.

Una tarde, Erik se sienta a su lado. Es algo sin precedentes, pues son pocas las palabras que han cruzado desde que llegó a la mansión con su cara de mala leche y oraciones mordaces. Toma su café sin verla, como si su presencia en la mesa le fuese tan irrelevante como las manchas de humedad del techo. Están solos y el aire es denso, lleno de la incertidumbre que genera el tenerlos a ambos en la misma habitación. Raven aprieta las manos, consciente de la incómoda situación que se ha formado. Están demasiado cerca y el lugar de repente parece demasiado pequeño para los dos.

La taza se posa sobre la superficie de madera y ella se encuentra con el gris gélido que le sube el corazón a la garganta. El estómago se le contrae con expectativa disfrazada de ansiedad.

— Si hasta tú sientes vergüenza al verte en un espejo, ¿cómo esperas que los demás no lo hagan?

Para cuando el polaco se marcha, dejándola plantada bajo el peso de la revelación que sus palabras han dejado atrás, se ha dado cuenta que la mayor culpable en todo el asunto, es ella misma.

* * *

—Raven, vístete ahora.

Está de pie en su despacho, la piel azul brillando bajo la luz artificial. El castaño está frente a ella, pero no la mira. Su nerviosismo le parece absurdo, insultante. La rabia se abre a paso ardiente en su cuerpo, pero se envalentona para no detenerse.

—Siempre he estado así frente a ti.

—Ya lo sé —responde con rapidez. Aún ahora, cuando entre ellos hay un par de cortos pasos, sigue evitando posar los ojos en su cuerpo. Un punzante ramalazo le atraviesa en cuanto su antiguo temor de resultarle desagradable resurge del rincón en dónde ha estado oculto, esperando el momento adecuado.

—Antes no te molestaba —Su determinación flaquea lo suficiente para que el otro lo note. No para, porque es muy tarde para echarse atrás—. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

Por fin, Charles le mira. Tiene los labios apretados y el cabello revuelto como cada vez que está nervioso. Pero hay algo en su expresión que es distinto, que la desconcierta. Ha estado caminando de acá para allá, luciendo tan incómodo como si observarla así fuese indebido.—Sólo lo es distinto— dice, y su voz tiene un tinte impaciente cuando demanda:— _Cámbiate_ , maldita sea.

Por unos segundos, es incapaz de moverse. Las palabras, pronunciadas sin siquiera verle a la cara, la golpean como un puñetazo, dejándola plantada en el suelo. Quiere irse, pues el agrio sabor del rechazo es muy intenso para permanecer allí. Pero no lo hace, ya que a pesar de todo, ella ha acudido esa noche con un propósito.

—Las mascotas son más lindas cuando son pequeñas, ¿verdad?

El rostro del castaño se alza súbitamente, la incredulidad deformando sus rasgos. Sus ojos se oscurecen, presas del dolor que aquella venenosa afirmación ha causado. Pero ella ya no quiere permanecer ahí. No esa noche.

Ya tiene lo que necesita para tomar su decisión.

La puerta se cierra a su espalda antes de poder oír la voz que le pide que se quede.

* * *

Erik no la ama.

Lo sabe desde mucho antes de besarle, de sentirlo dentro de ella atravesando las barreras que ha cuidado con mimo desde que tiene memoria. Lo sabe desde antes que fuera inevitable permitir que invadiera sus pensamientos y acabara con todo aquello que se cruzara. Desde que Charles perdió la capacidad de caminar y él de dormir. Tal vez, en el fondo, ella tampoco lo ama. Quizás sólo está enamorada de aquello que representa.

Erik puede entenderla como nunca antes lo han hecho. No necesitan demostraciones, pues las personas como ellos están hechas así. Es el " _Muéstrate"_ gritado con rabia en la cara que ha estado esperando. Un _"Sé tu misma"_ que suena a _deja de pretender ser alguien más._

Erik es poder, ideales fieros y frialdad en las entrañas. Es orgullo polaco y terror al pasado. Es sentimientos a medias que no podrán hacerla feliz.

Pero también, es lo más cercano a lo correcto que ha podido conocer. Es el creer que puede tener un papel real, uno hecho para ella. Es preocupación genuina a la causa y fascinación por lo distinto, por aquello que no es aceptado.

Erik es todo lo que necesita para poder crecer. Para poder alejarse del amor incondicional de Charles.

Y eso es suficiente.

* * *

De haber tenido tiempo, está segura que le hubiese encantado llevarse el horripilante disco de The Quarrymen a escondidas. Sabe exactamente dónde está, en lo alto del ático, detrás de los libros de cocina, junto a los álbumes antiguos. Oculto de las zarpas del olvido.

Ciertos días como hoy, cuando la brisa es demasiado cálida y el corazón se le entibia bajo el aire veraniego, fantasea con la voz melancólica de John y los acordes suaves que forman un universo distinto a su al rededor. Si se esfuerza un poco, puede imaginarse teniendo diecisiete años, con sus piel acariciada por la luz crepuscular, el aroma a madera vieja y a hogar.

Charles está con ella. Le sonríe de vuelta diciéndole que si supiera bailar, sólo lo haría con ella. Su rostro es gentil, desprovisto de la decepción con que la mirará el día que se vaya. Hay amor en ellos, uno tan sincero como únicamente podría darlo él, que se esparce por su cuerpo y le hace cosquillear desde el pecho hasta la punta de los dedos.

Hoy es el día en que cumple tres años desde la última vez que lo vio.

* * *

Ellos nunca hablan sobre el pasado. Tienen el acuerdo táctico de obviar cualquier acontecimiento relacionado con sus días en la Mansión Xavier, incluyendo _específicamente_ mencionar a su hermano. Permanecen juntos no sólo por ver tanto del uno reflejado en el otro, sino por otra algo mucho más inquebrantable: un mutuo remordimiento de conciencia. Erik, que es un excelente mentiroso, no logra engañarla jamás. Actúa impávido, pretendiendo que nada ha pasado, hasta el momento en que su voz la llama Mystique con más rudeza de la necesaria. O cuando, por pura costumbre, su cabello se torna rubio y él le ordena, con los dientes apretados, que deje de fingir.

Está segura que eso es nada más una farsa. Que mientras él la mira, ve lo que significa. Lo que se ha negado a aceptar. Puesto que, cada vez que los ojos grises remolinean sobre su cuerpo, portando su gesto eterno de no estar ahí sino en un lugar separado del presente, lo único que Magneto no está viendo, es a ella.

* * *

Raven ama a Charles.

Lo hace como se ama a las personas que te dan una oportunidad, una muestra de cariño donde no la ha habido nunca. Como se ama a lo desconocido, acunándolo con la preciosa idea de lo que podría llegar a ser y luego, por el recuerdo inovidable de lo que alguna vez fue. Cómo sólo ella puede amarlo, con el corazón en el puño mientras evita pensar en el lugar al que en otra vida llamó su hogar.

Raven ama a Charles porque es lo único bueno que le queda.

Pero también ama otras cosas. Como su libertad.

* * *

La primera vez que ocurre, quiere pensar que Erik está borracho. Y probablemente, así es.

Siempre le ha parecido curioso cómo las personas, en todo momento, forman parte de una cadena de casualidades. Es inevitable, justo como permanecer enredado en una telaraña cuyos hilos se mueven en continuos rebotes frenéticos. Rebotes que asientan un continente cerca de otro o destruye toda la tierra. Que hace nacer a un niño de un lado del país y causa la muerte inesperada de otro.

Las casualidades son creadas por las decisiones propias, es verdad. Pero también por el destino. Uno maleable y subyugado al continuo cambio humano, pues si hay una cosa más errático que los rebotes de la telaraña universal, es la propia naturaleza del hombre.

Esa mañana, un informante les ha dado el paradero de una mutante con la habilidad de ver el futuro. Así mismo, ese día empezó la reparación de la calle que les llevaría directo hasta el lugar donde se quedaba la chica en menos de media hora, cerca de la 92. Erik tuvo que tomar un desvío que los hizo retrasarse casi dos horas hasta que, por fin, quedaron frente al semáforo que los separaba una cuadra de la 92.

Y entonces, delante de ellos caminando con prisa, cruzó Moira MacTaggert.

Verla es como volver cuatro años atrás de un zarpazo. Moira pasa a su lado indiferente, continuando en su propio hilo de vida y desconociendo lo que su presencia acaba de ocasionar. El resto del camino prosigue sin que ninguno de los dos diga una palabra.

Ella no es estúpida. Conoce a Magneto lo suficiente para percatarse de su mandíbula tensa y sus puños apretados. Por eso, cuando aparece ésa noche frente a su puerta apestando a Ginebra y autocompasión, no se sorprende. La llama "Raven" y de pronto no está allí, sino muy lejos, en algún lugar donde las noches no son frías y las mañanas poseen la tibieza de los tiempos mejores.

Tiene la ropa desecha, los ojos opacos. Existe en ellos un sentimiento tan conocido que la sensación de nostalgia casi la hace sonreír con cinismo. Podría jurar que se está viendo reflejada en los malditos irises grises. Tiene el rostro ensombrecido por el remordimiento y algo que duele, que rasguña y que grita desde el fondo.

— Raven, podrías...

 _¿Qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza?_ Se pregunta. Las palabras se arrastran entre el tufo, pero carecen del tinte arrogante que las ha acompañado toda una vida. Se queda de pie en silencio, mirándola sin verla realmente. Una sonrisa triste se forma en sus labios y su palma acaricia cariñosamente la mejilla rasposa. Porque ella entiende, _por supuesto que entiende._ Mejor de lo que él mismo lo hace. Ha aprendido a reconocer las cosas cuando las ve. Tal vez debido a su mutación, la apreciación de los detalles lo lleva casi intrínseco.

O quizás sea que, en el fondo, nunca a dejado de ser sentimental.

La piel azul se vuelve blanca en un despliegue que no deja sonido a su paso. Aparecen pecas sobre su nariz y el cabello se le ha tornado completamente castaño para cuando sus labios tocan los de Magneto, pero ninguno de los dos es consciente de eso. Dentro del beso, Erik se abraza a su espalda, mucho más robusta, con tanta gentileza que la hace sentir una vil intrusa en su propio cuerpo.

Dura poco, lo suficiente para que pueda verse salpicada de la añoranza que despierta en el hombre que la estrecha contra si. Cuando se separan, sus ojos continúan siendo inmensamente azules.

Lo besa en con suavidad en la mejilla. Es un toque dulce, fugaz, tan suave como lo habría hecho de haberse tratado de un niño. Su nariz se detiene sobre la barba escasa, la respiración de él cosquilleándole en en el pómulo.

Se acerca a su oído antes de susurrarle:— Yo no puedo ser él.

* * *

Erik no ama a Charles, porque es incapaz de amar algo que no sea al pasado.

Siempre se ha preguntado si acaso su hermano es consciente de eso. Si acaso el polaco le dejo entender, aunque fuera un poco, aquello que es tan evidente. Porque el tiempo y la convivencia obran de formas curiosas, y todo acaba cayendo donde debe para que tenga sentido.

Continúan existiendo pocas cosas de las que está segura. Es lo terrible de crecer para convertirse en un adulto, pues uno se da cuenta que los ideales febriles de la juventud, son absurdos, y que el piso dónde se está parado se tambalea constantemente por la propia evolución de las personas.

No está segura de si los mutantes que se les unen realmente creen en la causa, o se sienten cegados, como ella al principio, por los discursos de supremacía mutante que tienen un rastro de dolor entre líneas. Si quizás están yendo demasiado lejos, defendiendo ideales que sólo parecen crear memorias tristes y batallas donde se deja atrás el corazón.

Tampoco sabe cuánto tiempo permanecerá con Erik. Probablemente sea menos de un año, o tal vez sean más de dos.

Pero hay una cosa de la que sí está segura. Y es de que Charles sigue esperándolos de regreso. Que pueden volver cuando el mundo exterior sea demasiado asfixiante y necesiten una mano. Que su amor por ellos sigue allí, cada uno distinto y sin embargo, igual de eterno.

Raven sonríe internamente el día que se marcha, porque sabe a dónde podría ir si así lo quisiera.

* * *

(1) Raven en inglés, es cuervo. Dice que le queda bien porque los cuervos son astutos y desconfiados, como cuando la encontró en la cocina ésa primera vez

(2) Fue la primera banda de John y Paul, antes de los Beatles. Si bien las banda era bastante después de la época que planteo, pos obvie ése detalle(? El álbum incluye la mencionada canción y otra llamada Maggie Mae.

(3) Es una canción bastante vieja de las Chordettes

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gustó, podrían dejármelo saber en un comentario n.n


End file.
